Austria x Hungary: Discovery of a Love
by koffeesistars2
Summary: How Hungary first fell in love. Chibi! Hungary x Chibi! Austria. Appearances of Prussia and Switzerland. Don't like AusHun? Don't read. Also, there is Prussia abuse, but don't hate! I love his character.


**Note: Young Hungary doesn't know she's a girl yet, it was just easier for me to type the truth. Plus this is not meant to be historically accurate, so don't flame me for anything I get wrong please.**

**WARNING: Really long oneshot ahead... And pointless über long beginning... And boring middle... And crappy ending... maybe... Mostly due to my rambling... Oh! And also an OOC Chibi!Austria.**

* * *

Austria x Hungary: Discovery of a Love

Lively notes floated through the air, flooding the large walls of Austria's house with life. As always, Hungary stood faithfully at Austria's side, appreciating the music that her ex-husband played.

She never knew that this much peace was in the world until she first heard the fascinating gift of sound as a young nation...

* * *

600 B.C.

Hungary ran through the forest, tracking the steps of her target. _Damn Prussia, she thought. Always taking my game first. He won't get it this time. I'll beat him up if he does!_ With this thought she hunted with fervor. When she caught her sixth squirrel just before sundown she fistpumped. "Feast tonight!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Whistling a happy tune, the nation strolled home, tossing up her bag of meat and catching it. When she was close to home, she tossed her bag extra high, marveling at the sight of her meal coming towards her.

_Twang!_ An arrow whistled through the air, effectively pinning the bag of food to the tree next to her. The arrow was too high for her to reach.

"Kesesesese!" Hungary's sworn arch-nemesis jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. "Greetings Hungary! Were you planning to eat some of that delicious squirrel tonight?" When there was no answer he smirked, "Well you won't!" At this he roared with laughter.

"Go away Prussia! And give me my bag back!" Hungary shouted at the other nation. He was already striding over to the tree. _Must get my food!_ She thought in a panic.

He ignored her, plucking his arrow out of the tree with the satchel still attached. Leaning closer to her, he offered a sympathetic smile. "You're such an idiot sometimes. I was just following you while you caught my supper for me."

This was the last straw. Hungary drew her sword. "If you want to eat my food, you'll have to work at least a little to get it. Duel me. If I win I get the food and get to punch you in the face."

At this her tormentor looked surprised. But his expression also seemed a little amused. "Fine," he said slowly. "But if I win... and I will... I get the food and get to humiliate you in front of all the other nations."

Hungary paled slightly at this, but she couldn't turn back now. "Fine."

From afar, you would see a white haired boy and a brunette running at each other with swords. However good they thought their fighting was, they barely nicked the other. In fact, it would seem like they were playing like how most children would be.

In frustration, Hungary swung harder than she was used to. The heavy sword she was holding flew out of her hand, headed straight for Prussia's face. Unfortunately for her, her enemy ducked out of the way, though not without getting a nasty cut on the cheek.

Realizing that his opponent was now without a weapon, Prussia smirked and pointed his sword at her throat. "Do you yield?"

Realizing that she was running out of options, Hungary looked around for the closest weapon. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the forgotten bag of food that she was fighting for. Glancing back at Prussia, she knew he thought he had figured out her next move: Run away.

Hungary ran for her bag, Prussia chasing her close behind. Upon reaching it first, Hungary swiped the bag up and reached inside. As her enemy came close, she pulled out her frying pan and swung up.

CRACK! Drops of blood fell from Prussia's mouth as he flew away, falling down on the grass unconscious._Bet he didn't think of that!_ She cheered.

Hungary decided to just take her prize. Grabbing her bag of food, she pulled Prussia up to rest him against a tree. Squatting in front of him, she contemplated sparing him for a moment. She quickly pulled her hand back and punched him in the face. "You look much better now," she said aloud.

Turning away from the fallen nation, she turned towards home, it being almost nighttime already. Seconds later, birds flew from the trees when they heard the small shrieks of two nations.

"You!"

How did I even get into this situation?! Hungary thought furiously. The crossbow was almost invisible in the darkening sky. Looking away from the small arrow just inches from her face, she looked into the dark green eyes of her newest oppressor.

Switzerland motioned with his crossbow to his slightly frightened companion. Glancing to her right, Hungary saw a slightly shaking Austria. _Crap, it's the guy I always beat up. And he's brought his trigger-happy buddy. I hope he's not looking for revenge..._

Austria spoke first. "Hungary?"

"I'm really sorry for almost beating you up and everything but I just beat up Prussia and I'm really tired and I really have no time for this and now excuse me because I need to go home and eat supper." Hungary tried to brush past them but an arrow pressed itself into her back. Closing her eyes in defeat, she turned back. "Really, what do you want?"

"You hurt Prussia?" Austria looked at her in slight wonder and admiration. Really, he's trying to be nice before beating me?

"Stop talking and just beat me already, I just really want to go home."

Austria furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't lie! I've hurt you too many times for you to not care. So here," Hungary threw her sword away from her and held out her arms, "Do what you want."

Austria narrowed his eyes even more. His hold on his sword tightened. Hungary closed her eyes in defeat, awaiting her death.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes. Austria was looking at her with a slightly smug smile. "I'll take you to my house then. I'm sure we can put your food to good use."

When was she ever going to eat supper?

"Don't worry, we'll just be eating supper together. I won't let you starve." Maybe this guy really didn't hate her...

It was the first time they spoke civilly to each other.

"Wow... your cooking is really good..." Hungary mused as she sat back in her seat. Her two "captors" had combined their efforts to create a good meal.

"Good," Austria smiled at her. "Now, in return for the meal, I want you to tell me how you beat Prussia. It sounds like a fun story."

Smiling proudly, a young Hungary began to tell her story, adding dragons and unicorns and flying mint bunnies to the mix.

Two Hours Later...

By the time the story was finished, Hungary had beaten Prussia an infinite amount of times, and therefore saved the world from being engulfed in evil awesomeness all by herself. Even Switzerland had been fascinated with her tale.

"That was an amazing story! Did you really do all that?!" Austria exclaimed. If it was possible, it seemed that he looked at her with even more admiration and shining eyes. "No matter, because of that wonderful story, I'll play something for you." With that, he left the clearing.

Play something? Hungary wondered what he was going to play. Maybe a game?

"You better like it." Hungary turned from her interrupted thoughts to face a serious (though when was he ever_not_ serious?) Switzerland. "He loves to play, so if you don't like it he'll never play it again, not even for me."

Soon the young nation returned with a small wooden board. Attached on both ends were strings, seemingly of different widths. He also held a stick, also with wire on the ends. When Hungary opened her mouth to ask questions, she was shushed by Switzerland. "He needs to concentrate."

Placing his fingers on different parts of the wires, he used his other hand to run the stick across the board. What occurred struck Hungary with shock.

A beautiful sound emerged from this seemingly useless tool. It rang as clearly and true as the singing birds in the forest. Closing her eyes in delight, Hungary reveled in the noises this frightened nation could produce.

That was when she had first fallen in love.

**Fin.**

**A.N.:This actually was meant to have a comepletely different plot... ^^'**  
**But then I noticed that this was a story in itself so I decided to split it! Yay! Smart me...**

**The instrument Austria plays is my fail imagination forming an ancient violin like instrument... plus any historical inaccuracy is to be expected... **

**I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. However, this plot belongs to me, and anything that is similar to other fanfics, fanart, etc. is purely a coincidence! So please, don't plagiarize. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
